


Anniversary

by geekyjez



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: Isii and Solas discuss the significance of the day that marks the first anniversary of her emerging from the Fade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write something to go along with the song [Heartbeats by Broove](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAA9inSvlDs).  
> Originally posted to tumblr on Fed 22, 2015.

“It’s hard to believe it has already been a full year,” she said, her eyes downcast as she picked her fingers along his sleeve. She turned her head, pressing her ear down to his chest, enjoying the subtle pulse of his heartbeat as they lounged together, his arms draped loosely around her. The couch in the rotunda was quickly becoming one of her favorite places to be. It was where she could coax the most contact out of him. 

“I am certain there are many who did not believe this conflict would stretch out for as long as it has,” he replied quietly. “And others who did not think we would survive if it did.”

“Josephine wants me to mark the occasion publicly. The Day the Herald Emerged from the Fade.” She shook her head, sighing. “I never wanted to be their Herald. I don’t want them to call me some prophet to a god I don’t believe in.”

“Having a religious significance thrust upon you is… a unique circumstance,” he said delicately. “And not one easily borne. Or so I would imagine.” He leaned his head down, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Still, marking the occasion is not an insignificant gesture. It has been a year since the day when by all accounts you should have died. A year since I first met you. Both of which are occurrences I look back on fondly.”

She hummed softly, laughing. “You’re _rather fond_ I didn’t die?”

“I would say so, yes.”

She rolled over in his arms, laying her chest against his. “And what of the first day you met me? What did you think of me then?”

He brushed hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “I thought you were the most miraculous being I had ever laid eyes on.”

Her eyes narrowed despite her smile. “Admit it, fade walker. You only liked me because of the mark.”

His lips softened, lightly caressing the anchor before lacing his fingers with her own. “You were not chosen by some god. We both know that. You were selected by circumstance, and yet -” he hesitated, choosing his words, “the fact that the orb bound itself to you, the fact that you became a vessel rather than its casualty… I do not see that as insignificant. You are tied to the source of that power. I would like to think that that has meaning.”

She peered at him, confused. “And what meaning would that be?”

He tilted her chin up with his fingers. “That you are no ordinary woman, vhenan. That you are unique. That by fate or other means, you and you alone were meant to bear the power of that foci. That you and only you could be tied to its originator.”

“You said the foci channeled the power of the gods, right?”

He nodded. “That is what the legends say, yes.”

She grinned. “So what? Rather than being the Herald of Andraste, I’m some vessel to one of the gods of my people?”

“If that were true,” he said softly, stroking her cheek, “there would be none more worthy than you.”

“Bold flattery from a non-believer.” She shifted, leaning down, teasing her lips against his own. “And yet your sweet talking does you favors,” she purred, slating her mouth over his for a deeper press as his fingers sank into her hair, drawing her to him. 

He knew she couldn’t understand, but he took comfort in the fact that no matter what happened, no matter how far their paths may take them from one another - that she carried a piece of him with her. She was bound to him, as he was to her. No matter the circumstances that formed that bond, he had no intention of ever breaking away.


End file.
